


Steve's Sketch

by sephonered



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BDSM, Catsuit, Fanart, Femdom, Fetish, Gen, corsets, fetishwear, steve's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: This is inspired by chapter 77 of Not_You's "She Who Must Be Obeyed."AKA Take Your Tiny Artist to Work Day II
I just had such a vivid image of Nat that I couldn't resist.  Besides, if I call it Steve's Sketch of Natasha, it's allowed to be a sketchy, unfinished, rush job, right?





	Steve's Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Who Must Be Obeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263391) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



  
[Untitled](http://persephonered.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-634537342) by [PersephoneRed](http://persephonered.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Author's Note:**

> If all else fails, here's a link:
> 
> https://goo.gl/photos/HhMpJQMdHm8ejTd88


End file.
